Its All Legal For Us
by Socially Awkward Oreo Monster
Summary: Lorry Coleman is just a young lawyer with a steady job in Washington DC. It all changes when she finds a half dead super soldier, namely Captain America, washed up on the river bank. Things will never be the same for her as she is pulled deeper and deeper into the world of our favorite superheroes: The Avengers. "Dammit guys, that's not LEGAL!" Poor Lorry the Lawyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone. It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic. I've been reading a lot of Marvel related fanfics lately and thought that I should give it go too. So here it is. Hope you like it. For those of you who were reading my KHR fic, i'm so sorry for disappearing like a little shit that I am. I can only say that I had to catch up with school work and my exams (the CIE's -its live or die, man) were coming up and I needed to devote all of my attention to it. Also I lost my inspiration and the ideas for it. SO SAWRY!**

 **Anyway, without further ado.**

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1: THE DYING MAN AND THE 911 TROLLS_

It seemed that wherever Lorry went destruction followed.

A few years ago young Lorry moved to New york city starting her new job as a lawyer at a very prestigious Law firm, however, the girl couldn't keep her job for even a month. The city was invaded by Aliens, not terrorists or drones or plaque, but honest to God, real life Aliens with dark grey-e skins and ugly deformed faces and everything. Her firm received a significant amount of damage and had to shut down for good. So following the events the young woman was completely jobless, however she did not sit still. The girl had sent her resume to every single law firm she could locate online (regardless of the region or state or city, "As long as it's in America, right?"), much to her surprise she was offered a job in Washington DC at a very known and prestigious private law firm which paid a good sum of money. The girl thanked her Harvard degree, and her parents for putting her through college and began packing her belongings, eager to move to the Capital city and start her new job.

Everything was good, she was enjoying her peaceful life in the washington DC as a successful young lawyer. Things had been going great for her since she moved here from New york two years ago, Lorry had a steady life. However, one fine morning, everything changed, the young woman was walking along the Potomac river bank with her boyfriend of two months, hand in hand, smiling and laughing and having a good time. Lorry was dressed nicely in a silk shirt and a pretty skirt with her milky brown- almost blonde- hair in a long braid resting on her shoulder, her shoes were a tad bit uncomfortable ("because I thought we were going for a fancy dinner or something, cheap-stake asshole...") but they pressed on.

Slowly, a dark shadow covered the warm sun rays over their head and the couple looked up, their eyes widening like saucers. Right above them were some giant air crafts of sorts, all big and intimidating, Lorry's boyfriend reassured her that this might be a test flight or something though he himself did not seem so sure himself. Suddenly explosions rang out in the sky, they could see the fire erupting on the airships and debris flying out; out of fear Lorry grabbed her boyfriend's arm, both of their faces pale and scared, to her surprise he yanked his arm free from her and ran, leaving her behind in momentary confusion, she tried to run as well but her shoes were proving to be quite problematic and she couldn't remove them knowing that the stones and twigs will cut her skin and infect her feet. So in a hurry, the woman hid in the woods running along the river trying to shield herself from the descending debris. She heard a distant splash and a second one, both lighter than the heavy splashes the huge pieces of the ship created upon hitting the water. Lorry peered around the tree trunk she had taken refuge behind, she didn't see anything for a moment but her grey eyes widened when she saw a dark haired man all dressed in black emerge from the water, she stepped out of her hiding spot and almost choked on her own spit when she saw him dragging another man with him, she recognised him, he was wearing a very familiar blue, red and white suit everyone knew so well, he was Captain America. The other man dropped him on the land and his eyes met Lorry's, dangerously narrowing, her eyes landing on the metal arm and she gulped, ready to bolt. He shot her a glare and turned and walked away, leaving the unconscious body of the Captain behind. "Hey!" she called out but the man disappeared into the woods. She hurriedly approached the other unconscious fellow and gasped, "Jesus Christ". She dropped to her knees beside him and placed her fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse, it was faint. She looked at his face and furrowed her brows, he was in a really bad shape, his face was littered with deep cuts and bruises, his skin was deathly pale and his lips were ghastly blue. Looking at his form she saw some bullet wounds, he was freezing cold. Lorry panicked, "Oh God! Please don't die on me Mr. Captain!" she begged his unconscious form as she clumsily fished out her cell phone and struggled to dial the number.

"911, how may I help you?"

"Uh, hi! Yeah, hi! I have an emergency! Serious problem!" Lorry babbled, unable to calm down.

The operator sighed, "Madam, please calm down and tell me what seems to be the emergency."

"Captain America!" the woman blurted.

"What?"

"He's dying!"

"Are you sure he's Captain America, miss?"

"I don't know, how many men do you know wear our country's flag as a super hero suit?!" Lorry yelled. She took a deep breath and spoke more calmly, her voice shaking, "Look, doesn't matter who, it's a severely injured man who needs immediate medical attention at the side of the Potomac."

"Which side?"

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"We'll be there in five to ten minutes, please calm down and try to help as best as you can."

Lorry dropped her phone to her side, she saw his skin colour become paler and paler by the minute, hypothermia was setting in. She placed her palm on his chest and began rubbing vigorously, trying her best to be gentle in order to not break the possibly cracked ribs. "Come on man! Don't die on me!"

Lorry was about to faint herself, trying to keep the unconscious man from dying, "Why me..." she whined.

The ambulance arrived, it was a helicopter, the young woman was pushed aside as the man in the star-spangled-suit was put onto a gurney and carefully lifted into the helicopter. A paramedic passed by her, his face plastered with disbelief, "He really is Captain America..." he muttered under his breath to himself.

Lorry heard it and smiled dryly without any humour.

"Yeah, no shit."

* * *

 **Do you like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Please Review to let me know.**

 **Socially Awkward Oreo Monster, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO: HE SHALL PERSONALLY THANK YE FOR THY SERVICES_

The next two days, the poor brunette found it extremely hard to focus on her work. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the incident by the river. She clearly remembered her dazed state as she all but stumbled out of the area after the hero had been taken care of. She met up with her (ex) boyfriend, who hugged her and feigned worry, Lorry reveled in the memory of her palm meeting his cheek with a resounding smack calling him a spine-less loser who didn't deserve even a fraction of her time and walking away with tired but sure footsteps.

She was in her office, sitting behind her desk, watching the news on her computer. S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA had fallen, not that she cared, though she did know what S.H.I.E.L.D was, HYDRA? Not so much. The news anchor drawled on about how the S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA had now been thrown out in the open and all their Intel, data and secrets were now public for all to see. She mentioned Captain America's wounded state and his involvement in the incident but could say nothing any further as his whereabouts were in close wraps. The news also showed the footage of the legendary Black Widow in front of a counsel or whatever, her cool and calm attitude telling them all to 'kiss her ass' basically. Lorry grinned, _Awesome lady..._

A knock on her door startled the young lawyer and she jumped in her seat, looking at the person behind the glass door she shook her head and sighed. Damn her nerves, been like that for two days now. The light brown haired lawyer waved her hand as permission to enter, a young man poked his head inside and sent her a nervous grin, Lorry smiled back. "May I help you, Anderson?" she asked. Anderson shook his head, "There's someone at the reception asking for you". Lorry frowned, "Do they have an appointment?" she asked. The man shook his head, "I don't think she needs an appointment..."

 _Mother?_

"Send her in."

To say that Lorry was surprised was an understatement. The woman had gone into shock.

She was focusing on clearing her desk (better clean it up real good or her mother would have her head for her untidiness, "Mothers. Amiright?") when the office door flew open and she looked up. Her grey eyes widened and she gaped, before her stood a petite woman (less short and better shaped than Lorry) with striking red hair and a smug grin. "Hi." the woman greeted. The brunette blinked and stood from her seat, "Hi..." she squeaked. "You're Loralie Coleman." it was a statement. She gulped, "y-yes... you can call me Lorry."

The red head noticed her discomfort and sent her a relaxed smile, "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

"I know. You're black widow."

Natasha grinned. "Aren't you going to offer me to take a seat?"

The brunette rubbed her upper arm sheepishly, "Sorry, please have a seat." she gestured towards one of the guest chairs in front of her desk. The red head sat down. Lorry followed her example and sat down on her chair, her expression wary.

"Did I do something?" she asked. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" poor Lorry was shaking like a leaf. "Did I witness something I wasn't supposed to? Oh my God. I did, didn't I? I swear I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and shit!" she panicked.

Natasha had a mischievous glint in her eyes but she decided to spare the scared brunette. She shook her head, "Rest easy. You're not in any trouble."

She saw Lorry take a huge breath of relief and almost giggled. Almost. "You saved THE Captain America. Thanks."

The other woman blinked, "Oh, I was just there at the right time, I guess."

"Why were you there?"

"I was on a date."

"There wasn't anyone else with you."

"He ran out on me." she shrugged.

Natasha grinned, "Quite the hero, huh?"

Lorry smiled, "Just a loser and an utter waste of my time."

"Men." the other agreed. Then her face turned serious. "What did you see?" I don't think you were the one who dragged him out of the water, you're too small."

Lorry blinked confused,"I know. I didn't fish him out. I just called the ambulance."

"Then who did it?"

"It was the other guy."

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look but he had long dark hair and some sort of metal armour on his arm... he was pretty handsome."

Natasha smiled, "Thanks."

Lorry shrugged.

An idea popped into the red head's mind. "I think that Captain would want to know this."

She grinned.

"Don't you wanna know how he's doing after you saved him?" she asked. Lorry smiled, "Oh yeah. How is he?"

"Healing."

"It's good to hear. I'm so grateful someone didn't die because I couldn't call the 911 on time."

The other chuckled.

"I think he would like to thank you for saving him."

"Well, you're welcome."

"Personally."

Lorry blinked, "What?"

Natasha smiled, she stood up and stretched her hand towards the other woman, "Let's go see him."

"Now?" Natasha nodded. Tentatively, the brunette stood and took the ex spy's hand, "Do you mind if we make a pit stop?"

The women entered the private hospital, the other female following the red head. She had a small bouquet of flowers as a get well gift in her hands.

Natasha led her down the corridor to a room which had two tough looking guards on either side of the door. _Why not? He's a national hero._ The red head waved her hand at the guards and they nodded, letting the woman in. "How are you feeling now, senior citizen?" she joked as she led Lorry into the room. The young lawyer shyly followed her and saw two men, the Captain on his bed and another fellow, dark skinned and handsome, sitting on a chair by his side. They looked at Lorry and turned to Natasha with questioning gazes. The Russian woman shrugged, "I reckoned you would want to personally thank your saviour."

Realisation hit him, he smiled politely, "Ma'am." he greeted. "Hello." she greeted the men shyly. She stepped forward and shook his outstretched hand, "Steve Rogers." he introduced himself. "Loralie Coleman". Then she shook the other gent's hand, "Sam Wilson." he grinned. Lorry smiled back, "Pleasure."

She placed the flowers on the side table, "I brought these for you." she said. Looking at him, she sighed in relief, "You look much better now, you weren't in a very good shape when...' she trailed off.

Steve smiled, "I'm very grateful to you for saving my life, Ma'am."

Lorry waved it of, "Oh no! It's no problem."

"She saw Bucky." Natasha cut in.

"Who?"

Steve looked at her, brows shot up in surprise and he looked at Lorry.

"The other guy." Natasha helped. Lorry made an 'oh' sound and nodded. "Uh yeah, that guy with the metal armour on his arm. He dragged you out of the water." she informed. "He didn't look so friendly".

Sam looked at her and shook his head, "It was not an armour, it was an actual metal arm."

Lorry looked at him incredulously, "You're kidding right?" she asked. Sam shook his head no, "It was a prosthetic."

Lorry gauged at him but shook her head, she turned to the blond man and continued, "He just looked-more like glared- at me and took off."

The man nodded and thanked her. An awkward silence took over until the brunette slapped her thighs and offered a smile to the trio, "Well, it's good to know that the national hero is alive and on the road to recovery. Not to mention, I'm in the company of superheroes. I'm honoured." she said. "It was good meeting you guys." she looked at all three of them, failing to notice the stern look Natasha gave to Steve as she turned to look at Sam and offer a handshake. With a final awkward wave she turned to leave, "Ma'am." Steve said, Natasha grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out of the room. The girl turned around, "Yes?" she asked, blinking confused. He cleared his throat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you, for, uh, saving me back there. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't been there and called for help". He looked at her, his gaze meeting hers, "I would like to repay you, show my gratitude."

Lorry almost choked on her spit, _Say whaaat?_

"Would you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee?"

She looked at him, his face was covered in cuts and bruises but they were all healing nicely and most had faded away. _Well, you don't just refuse Captain America._

She smiled and reached into her purse fishing out a small white business card and a pen. She turned it to its blank side and hastily scribbled on it. Walking over to the man, she handed him the card, "I'm free on the weekend, you can give me a call and we'll arrange a meeting."

He took the card and nodded, flashing her a grin.

"Will do."

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think?**

 **Review, it means a lot to this one here *points at self*.**

 **Until the next chapter, SAOM out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came by pretty fast. Lorry was finally enjoying a weekend she oh so needed. She remembered she had given her phone number to the Captain America but she was pretty sure he had forgotten and had thrown her card away somewhere or had lost it. Soon, by the time she had had her morning exercise and breakfast, the thought of the star-spangled superhero promising to call her completely left her mind.

It was ten in the morning and the brunette was lazily munching on her favourite Pringles, sitting on her couch in front of the TV, watching a movie which played on cable. Her cell phone was lying face down on the kitchen counter when it began ringing. Lazily, she rose from the couch and trudged towards the device and picked it up. It was an unknown number but she answered anyway, "Hello".

"Uh...hi." it was a male voice.

"Is this miss Loralie Coleman?"

Lorry's eyes widened, _He called!_

"Yes, and you're Captain America." she heard the man chuckle on the other side. "Just Steve is fine".

Lorry grinned, "Well, 'Just Steve', what can I do for you?"

She heard another chuckle.

"I did promise you a coffee, didn't I?"

The two decided to meet each other at four P.M at a small coffee shop near the law firm where Lorry worked.

Currently, it was two P.M and Lorry was standing in front of her closet with a thoughtful expressions. She rubbed her chin, _Let's see..._

The brunette raked through her clothes making judging noises at every article of clothing. _It's not a date, it's a meet up but it's casual._ Her eyes landed on a piece of cloth and she grinned, she pulled it out and placed it against her form. An hour or so later she found herself ready for the meeting. She wore a grey V-neck sweater over a white button down shirt with a pair of dark bootleg jeans and her favourite silver tennis shoes. She just combed through her long light brown hair and grabbed her cell phone, wallet and house keys, she decided against taking her car since her work place was only a few blocks away from her residence and the coffee shop was just around the corner of the firm. She strolled quietly towards her destination, having fifteen minutes to spare, taking lazy steps and enjoying the weather. When she reached the coffee shop she spotted Steve sitting by the big window, intently doodling on a napkin. The female grinned and knocked on the window startling the poor soldier, he jumped in his seat and turned to glare at the imbecile who dared to do such a thing to him, but upon seeing who it was, a smile made its way to his lips, his shoulders rising and falling in a silent laugh as he shook his head at the mischievous grin that the brunette was sending him. Lorry entered the coffee shop, it was an elegant little place with dim lights and dark wood furniture and flooring, she went over to the man. Steve stood up as she approached and shook her hand once she reached him, "Ma'am." he greeted. "Captain." she greeted back.

The two sat down and things went awkward, they looked anywhere but each other and neither had anything to say. Lorry decided she wouldn't have that so she spoke first, albeit a bit awkwardly, "Soo... how are your, y'know, injuries and stuff, are you fine?"

Steve smiled, "Yes, I'm healing fine, maybe a small ache here and there but other than that I think I'm in a top shape". He was right, the cuts and bruises on his face had completely vanished, Lorry noticed. "You heal fast."

Steve shrugged, "One of the perks of being a super soldier, I guess". The girl blinked, "I guess you're right".

A young male waiter approached the pair, a pen and a notepad in hand, he looked over shyly at Lorry, pink tainting his cheeks. "May I take your orders?" he asked. The woman raised her brow at the teen, she turned to look at her companion, "Did you have time to look over the menu before I arrived?"

The man nodded and Lorry smiled, "Okay then". She looked up at the waiter, "Well then, I'd like a black coffee, less sugar, no cream, and a classic cheese cake". She nodded at Steve, he grinned, "I'll have the same thing."

The waiter nodded, shooting one last glance at the brunette and walking away with their order. As he left, the two burst into snickers, "Someone really admires you."

Lorry shook her head, grinning, "Oh stop it. He's just a kid. It's a little crush at first sight". Steve grinned. From there the duo started a conversation.

"Oh God! So you're telling me you used to dance and sing _on stage?_ " Lorry laughed, a whole hearty laugh. Steve grinned, "It's true. I think I punched Hitler in the face like two hundred times".

"I bet you did." the woman teased. The blond male chuckled and took a swig of his coffee. "So what about you, what inspired you to become a lawyer?" he asked. Lorry shrugged, "It's a family profession. My dad was a lawyer, his dad was a military Lawyer, my mom is a lawyer so I'm a lawyer as well." she explained. Steve nodded, listening intently, "So what is it that you do in your job?" he asked, genuinely intrigued. Lorry's eyes began to sparkle, Steve could tell that she was very passionate about what she did, "I'm a corporate lawyer. I fight cases for companies and big organisations, that is since I joined the firm. Before that I used to do the cases my dad left behind, they ranged from something so big as assault and murder to things so small as that guy spat on my lawn."

Steve looked at her, "Is your father...?" he trailed.

Lorry gave him a half smile, "He passed away from blood cancer, four years ago". Steve nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss".

Lorry shrugged, "He's in a much better place". She looked at him and grinned, "So tell me about yourself, how were the forties like?"

Steve chuckled, "Difficult". Lorry nodded, telling him to go on. "I was an only child, kinda sick and scrawny. I used to get into a lot of trouble..." _Bucky was always there to rescue me._ "Food now is better, back then it was so bland and we used to boil everything." he chuckled and the brunette giggled. "We also have Internet now, what else is new...?" he questioned himself. "No leprosy, no polio..." Lorry helped.

"Yeah, medicine has advanced. Back then, a lot of people relied on homeopathy."

"Not that it's bad?"

"Not that it's bad."

Lorry chuckled, "My sister would disagree. She hates homeopathy."

Steve gave her a questioning look, "You didn't mention a sister, I thought you were an only child."

"I'm the youngest. I didn't mention them because you asked what inspired me to become a lawyer, it was mom and dad and my grandparents." she said. "I have two older siblings, Spencer, my eldest sister is a doctor and Benjamin, who is two years older than me works in the FBI".

Steve raised his brows, impressed, "FBI, wow..."

Lorry flashed him a grin, "My parents weren't impressed, they wanted Spencer and Ben to be lawyers as well like everyone in the Coleman family". She shook her head, "Enough about me, what about you?" "What about me?" Steve asked.

"How does it feel like, being an Avenger?"

Steve smiled and shook his head looking down at his now empty coffee cup. "It's stressful..."

The woman gave him a sympathetic smile, "I bet". She grinned at him playfully, "Yeah, I was there in New York during the whole alien invasion."

"You were?" Steve asked her, surprised. "Yeah, I moved to Newyork and started a Job at a private firm there. But two months later, that happens and the company shut down. So I moved to DC".

"I'm sorry."

Lorry looked at the man incredulously, "Sorry? For what?" she asked. "Saving the city? A lot of people would have been dead and the city, no, the world would've sustained much more damage than a few collapsed buildings, Captain."

Steve looked at her in surprise, yet again, as Lorry smiled brightly, "I, for one am rather grateful to the Avengers".

The two talked a little more, Lorry got to know a lot about the blonde superhero, more than what history books could offer. Steve also enjoyed the brunette's company, he could openly talk about a lot of things and she was also quite interesting. They parted ways around six. Steve offered to walk her home but the woman politely declined telling him she had to go to the grocery store.

Lorry picked out a few items she had run out of at home. She sighed, Captain America seemed like a very normal and a nice guy, well for a superhero atleast. She knew she wouldn't see him again and that she was glad she found him by the river. She grinned at the thought of meeting the Black Widow as well, who just so happened to be one of her favourite superhero, first one being the Iron Man. Her encounter with the superheroes was a memorable experience for her. _Well here's a story I can tell to my grandkids in the future._

* * *

 **There it is, chapter three.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **If you like it, please review.**

 **go on**

 **hit the review button.**

 **Socially Awkward Oreo Monster, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! here's chapter four. Enjoy.**

 **All Characters belong to Marvel except the one I own (Like Lorry and everyone else in the Law firm That i own).**

 **Please read and leave a review.**

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

"Everyone, a round of applause for Miss Coleman!" her boss, Walter Samuels, cheered. Everyone on the office floor clapped enthusiastically, Lorry grinned and thanked them all. "You guys..." she shook her head. "You, my dear have brought us another victory. It's because of you we are the best and the most sought out law firm in all of DC". Walter wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a cheerful hug. The girl winced, _For a fifty years old British grandpa, he sure has a lot of strength._

"We shall arrange a party!" he announced. "In honour of our lovely associate, Loralie Coleman!"

Her colleagues cheered as she blushed. "Thank you guys, really. Sir, i'm so honoured to just have your praise." she said modestly. "Oh pish-posh! Ladies, gentlemen, the event will be on the top floor this Friday evening. Dress in your best. You shall all receive your invitations shortly." with that he pulled Laura of to the side. She looked at him confused, "Sir?"

The old man gave her a proud smile, "You are perhaps our youngest associate, Loralie." he said. "Thank you sir." Lorry was unsure of what she could've said. "You are a hard worker and a true lawyer to the core. Individuals like you are hard to come by."

Lorry blushed, "Oh no really, it's just a passion, sir."

Walter grinned and patted her shoulder, "You keep this up and you could be looking at Partnership in just a few years".

The woman's eyes widened, what he said was a big offer and she could not believe her carrier was sky rocketing at such a fast pace. It all seemed to surreal, so instead of saying anything, Lorry just nodded her head unable to make a sound. Walter grinned at her and walked away, chuckling at the look of astonishment on her face. _Is this real? Is life really this good?_

Friday came and Lorry found herself perched on her chair in front of the dressing table staring intently at her reflection as she focused on pinning her hair into a neat updo like her mother had done for her at her prom and then her college graduation party, vaguely remembering all the steps. Her makeup was touched up and she already had put on her absolutely gorgeous and utterly expensive black dress, a gift from mother who was ecstatic at the news of Lorry's huge success and couldn't hold herself back from sending dozens of gifts to her daughter. _Oh mother... I'm twenty five now._

The event was glorious, rich golden campaign in tall delicate glasses, people dressed in their most expensive, most gorgeous clothes and all of them had their eyes glued to Lorry. A lot of them looked at her with jealousy, some older Partners of the company were giving her proud looks while most juniors stared at her in awe. She couldn't believe it, everything seemed too much like a dream. _Thank you, God._

The party went on even after midnight, most senior employees having left early, she was left there with her friends and colleagues. They had switched from campaign to beer and we're sitting on plush couches grinning and laughing. Lorry wasn't tipsy, she praised herself for her self-control, not lunging at alcohol as she normally would, knowing full well she had to drive herself home.

"Lorry, you are a devil!" Mike, her good friend, a forty year old divorced man with greying hair, slurred out. "You got some tricks in the bag, dontcha homegirl!" everyone laughed. Lorry grinned, he was making a fool of himself but everyone was just loving him in his drunken state, _What a clown..._

Her phone began ringing and she pulled it out of her purse, the number was unknown. She excused herself from her friends and walked out into the balcony, the cold air making her shiver. The woman touched the green icon on her phone and placed the device to her ear, clicking her tongue at the loud laughter from her friends in the background.

"Sounds like you're having a fun Friday night." a soft female voice reached her ears. "Um, yeah..." Lorry replied, confused. "May I ask who this is?"

"Loralie, you can't forget me. Not after we talked about how trashy men can be."

Her eyes widened, "Miss Romanoff?"

"Call me Natasha, you seem surprised that I called you."

"Well, I kind of am. What can I do for you?" Lorry asked. "Not that you would need anything from me." she added as an after thought. She heard the red head hum on the otherside, "Actually, I want you to come down to Newyork tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"You haven't given us a reason, yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet."

Lorry almost gulped audibly.

"What do you need me at Newyork for?"

"We need to talk."

"Um, i'm not saying no... but I'm not sure if you're telling me the truth..." she was almost bashful.

"Tomorrow morning, Eleven o'clock sharp, Avengers tower."

"Avengers Tower?"

"Previously Stark Tower."

Lorry almost blanched, "THE Stark Tower?" she asked.

"Yup, Eleven AM, sharp."

"Wait! I didn't even agree to come ove-" but the line went cold on the other side. Lorry looked incredulously at her phone. _What the hell just happened?_

Lorry stormed out of the building, apologizing to her friends and telling them it was a family emergency. She drove back home and pulled out a small duffle bag, packing all her necessities. She had no idea why this happened to her. She couldn't say no, _I don't know why... maybe because Black Widow is an assassin, she can kill me if she wishes to._ Somehow she couldn't agree with her own mind. _Why did you agree?_

She woke up early, even before the sun had risen, she was hating it already. She didn't know what the day held for her, she was pretty sure it was going to be bad. The young Lawyer got dressed in her typical work suit, not knowing what she being called for, she quickly grabbed a granola bar and left her apartment with her duffle bag, locking it and shoving her keys in her handbag.

She got down to her car and thanked her deceased father, he had left her with a nice, sleek black Mercedes benz. She remembered her brother being jealous. She sat down in the car and sighed, not her idea of a perfect weekend. _Should've grabbed a coffee, Lorry. It's gonna be a long drive._

By the time she reached Newyork, Lorry could swear that half of her soul had left her body. Her eyes were stinging because she was forcing them to stay open and back was aching terribly for sitting still for too long.

She pulled up in front of the huge tower building with an 'A' for avengers sitting on top like a crown. Steve and Natasha were already waiting for her. Steve appeared to be the same as she met him first (minus the injuries ofcourse), Natasha had changed her hairstyle from dead-straight locks to soft curls and her hair looked kind of a shade darker. She got out the car and smiled, "Hello."

The two Avengers looked at her, Natasha smiled, "You bleached your hair." she noted, Steve nudged her and gave her a disapproving look. Lorry blinked and touched her platinum blonde, almost white with a pale hue, hair and grinned, "Nah, got rid of the dye."

"You're blonde." Natasha said plainly, ignoring Steve.

"You're a red head." Lorry shot back good naturedly.

She looked at Steve and grinned, "Just Steve."

He smiled back, "Miss Loralie."

"So why am I here?" she asked, confusion evident on her face, now that she knew she was not in trouble. Steve once again shot Natasha a look. They seemed to be having a silent conversation of sorts.

 _You said you'd call her._

 _And I did._

 _You didn't tell her!_

 _Relax, i'm sure she'll like the offer._

 _You really need to start listening to me, Natasha._

Lorry looked back and forth between the pair and cleared her throat. "Guys... I'm really nervous, now." she said. "Did I do something?"

Steve looked her and smiled, he shook his head, "Of course not. You're not in any trouble."

Natasha took her arm gently and ushered her forward, "Come on, let's go meet the others."

"Others?"

Steve grinned as he led the way, "Yeah, the other avengers".

Lorry could've sworn, she lost her balance for a second and would've fallen face first on the floor had Natasha not been holding on to her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The silence was awkward. Lorry stood between Steve and Natasha as the elevator rode up. "Sooo..." she began, "Why am I meeting the Avengers?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer but Natasha cut him off, "You'll see".

The blond woman heaved a sigh, _What the hell?_

Steve saw the contemplating expression on her face, he felt bad for suggesting her name to the Avengers. He felt terrible, he mentally kicked himself for doing such a thing, he also hated Natasha for doing this to her. The red head had no right to keep such a thing a secret from the poor lady, Steve couldn't shake the guilt. The elevator halted and began to open, Steve shook his head, _Oh damn..._

Lorry followed the super soldier, Natasha looked at her with a long calculating gaze, so far the platinum blonde gal seemed unfazed of all the grandiose of the tower's interior. She had run a background check of the blonde but even with an upbringing like hers she'd still have to be amazed by the set up, all she did was ask Steve why she was here.

The duo led her into a room containing a few other individuals. Lorry tried her hardest not to gape and keep her eyes neutral but everyone caught a momentary awestruck look of admiration in her grey eyes. "So this is the little birdy who saved our dear Capsickle's life, huh?" she turned towards the voice. _Holy shit! It's Tony Stark! It's THE Iron Man! Mother of God!_

Tony sauntered over to Lorry extending his hand towards her to shake, the blonde took his hand and received a firm shake. She smiled shyly at him, "She's cute." Tony said off-handedly to Natasha making the poor lawyer blush. Steve frowned at Tony, "Stop it, you're making her uncomfortable." he warned.

Within moments she was introduced to the others. The humble doctor went by the name of Doctor Banner, _Whose a frickin' Hulk!_ The other fellow was the ever so sharp Clint Barton, he was known as the famous archer, Hawkeye. The other lady, she was not an Avenger but Lorry was still happy to meet her, was Maria Hill, she worked for them and was a strong beautiful woman. Lorry was trying to keep herself from passing out. "Soooo..." she drawled, looking at them and glancing behind her at Natasha. "If I'm not in trouble, then why am I called out?" she asked, "I mean, no offence to you guys, you're all great! But you guys ARE kinda scary so yeah, I'm a bit concerned for my life." she explained. Tony chuckled, "I like you".

Clint grinned, Bruce smiled and Maria Hill smirked, "She'll fit right in".

The blonde blinked, confused, _Fit right in, what do they mean?_

"Excuse me, what?"

Steve moved forward, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and pushing her towards an empty seat, facing all the others, "I think you should sit down". She looked up at him and he gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, we got your resume." Tony began. "Swell job with the Grill Traders company, by the way".

 _Grill Traders...? That was a few years ago. Drug trafficking, I think. Isn't the CEO in prison or something... Wait a minute! Did he say..._

"My resume?"

Clint gave her a look, _Duh..._

Tony grinned, "Yeah, you've got some pretty high achievements for your age".

"Thank you?"

"You're borderline genius kid, I can tell".

The young lawyer blinked, "Um thanks for the praise but you said something about my resume." she looked at Steve, confusion masking her features, "I don't remember sending my resume to the Avengers... why would you wanna hire me in the first place, i'm a lawyer, not a marine".

Tony blinked at her, Steve sighed, "I am so sorry Loralie".

"She doesn't know?"

"She doesn't know." Natasha answered.

"Excuse me, what do I not know?"

Tony burst into laughter, slapping his knee, "Oh, that's classic! Just classic!" he exclaimed. "Gee Cap, I didn't peg you for a trickster!"

Steve glared at Tony, "Stop it." he scolded. Natasha grinned mischievously at Lorry, "I'll explain everything to you." she offered. Lorry looked at the red head with a tired expression, her exhaustion finally becoming evident, "Please do".

 _ **A FEW MOMENTS LATER**_

"No".

"It's a great job".

"Absolutely not! That's not even my expertise!" Lorry exclaimed. Tony was still grinning. Clint had chuckled quite many times as well. The only people who showed any sympathy towards her were Bruce and Steve. The humble doctor smiled kindly at her, "No one is pressuring you, Miss Coleman". Lorry flashed him a tired smile, Tony smirked, his brown eyes full of mischievous glee, "Ah no wait! We are pressuring you." he swore he could sense her about to cry. "But Mr. Stark..." she almost whined, "You've got some great lawyers working for the Stark Industries! People I look up to in my career. I mean you've got some really big names in private law working right under your staff!"

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, sighing, " I'm just a small fry compared to the people you know..."

Natasha raised a brow, "You've won forty-five MAJOR cases for your law firm." she pointed out. "They've promised you a partnership, thats not what a small fry would be capable of doing". Lorry blinked, she opened mouth her to speak but the archer spoke first, "Not to mention, it's DC's most dominating Law Firm." he reached towards a brown file lying on the table and brought it near himself, opening it and blowing a low whistle. Tony clapped his hands a stood up, clamping his hands on Lorry's shoulder, "That's it! I've made up my mind! You're going to work with us and that's final!"

Lorry slumped her shoulders, "But-"

"I'm not taking no!"

Lorry looked at Steve, her eyes begging for help, _Please_.

Steve sighed, "Okay guys, that's enough. She clearly doesn't want the job so we can't pressure her". Lorry smiled at him brightly, reminding him of a baby rabbit, _A baby rabbit? Really?_

"And besides, why do we need a legal adviser anyway?" he shook his head, "I don't think we do..."

Tony snorted, "Don't give me that crap, Rogers! Not when you were the one who said, and I quote, ' _I know someone'_ , very eagerly too!"

Lorry turned her neck to to look at Steve, so suddenly that he was afraid she might break it, "Why?" it almost sounded like she was begging.

Steve almost punched himself in the face, "I'm so sorry." he said, "It just kinds slipped from my mouth". He raised his palms in a defensive manner, "We were talking about some legal backup and your name slipped, i'm really really sorry".

Natasha patted her back, "Think about it, you have my number, you can call me when you've made up your mind".

"But I don't-"

"You have till Monday, three PM." Tony interrupted, looking her in the eyes. "C'mon kid, i'm proposing to you. You gonna break a man's heart or you gonna make him the happiest on the planet?"

The blonde looked at him, blinking, he grinned,"Say yes, girl".

She sighed, looking down at her feet, "I guess I'll think about it..." she looked at Tony with pleading eyes, "Can I have more time?"

"Nope".

"Okay..."

Steve was convinced that Lorry was more like a baby rabbit than a dame. The young lawyer stood up and turned for the door, "I'll go now... and, y'know, think about it." she said, waving politely at everyone. Steve stepped forward, "I'll walk you to your car." he offered.

The two walked in silence, Steve looked down the blonde, she looked dazed, like she couldn't believe something like that would happen to her. He patted her shoulder, "I'm really sorry..."

The girl looked up at the much taller man and gave him a weak smile, "It's fine, atleast I've got time to think about how I'm going to turn down this offer... not that it's not great, I mean it would be a dream to work for you guys, but..."

The Captain looked at her, "but?"

Lorry shook her head, "I'm not sure how I'll be of any help at all... plus, I love my current job and I guess it'd physically hurt me to quit it, well, that's what I think. I'm really lost". The soldier chuckled, "I understand". She raised her eyebrows, grinning, "I'm sure you do..."

Steve smiled, "I really do." he answered. "Sometimes, when I'm doing my job and I think that this is what I'm meant to do..."

His face took on a distant almost sorrowful expression, he remembered the events that went down at S.H.I.E.L.D, he thought he knew what he was doing but alas, not everything is as it seems. Lorry smiled up at him, "But?" she urged. He chuckled, "But honestly, I don't feel like it's what I want to do at the same time... I guess life is confusing".

"It is... and difficult! Because if it was easy, we wouldn't be having alien invasions and disillusioned Nazi baddies destroying our cities." she joked. "I agree!" Steve grinned.

They stood beside her black Mercedes Benz, Lorry grinned at him, "I'll be off then... see you on Monday".

Steve smiled before it dropped, "Where will you stay?"

She waved a dismissive hand, "Probably book a hotel room, it's not that hard." she answered, shrugging. "You can stay in a spare room, here at the tower." he offered. The woman shook her head, "Thanks for the offer. As tempting as it sounds, I need to be away from here in order to make a proper decision". Steve nodded, _She's really is a genius..._

"Alright then." he opened the door for her after she unlocked her car, allowing her to slip in and put her seat belt on. He shut the door and Lorry's window rolled down, she grinned, "See you later, Captain!" she gave a short wave and drove off. He watched as the car pulled out of its parking spot and went away, _She's also a good driver..._

* * *

 **Your feedback will be much appreciated! Thanks!  
**

 **Socially Awkward Oreo Monster, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lorry drove until she reached her favourite New York cafe, she grinned as she parked her car and entered shop. She sat down at the table and sighed, _How did this even happen?_

She took a napkin and pulled out a pen from her pocket and scribbled on the paper, _If I do or if I don't. Pros and cons always help._ She closed her eyes in contemplation, _Avengers, huh..._

Moments later she looked down at her napkin and frowned, the list she had drawn up did little to help her, it was all a mess.

 _Pro, I get to work with the Avengers. Con, I know nothing about giving legal advice to superheroes. Pro, I get to see Iron Man. Con, what about work, what do I do?_

 _Pro, I get to help humanity. Con, no I don't, I'm just gonna ward off lawsuits against the Avengers. Pro, good pay?_

 _Con, don't I already get a healthy salary?_

 _Pro, I've always wanted to be a strategist. Con, i'm gonna be a legal advisor, they're not the same thing._

 _Pro, it's gonna be a golden addition to my resume for future jobs, 'worked as a Legal Advisor to the Avengers for x years'. Con, Avengers + Enemies/Evil Nazis/Aliens + fights + destruction + lawsuits + complains sent my way= royal headaches and all nighters for Loralie Roseworth Bradley Coleman._

She sighed, she needed some external advice, time to call the only person who would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Heeey, brother!"

The voice on the other end sighed, "I'm going to hang up".

"Nonono! Wait! Wait! Don't hang up, please!" Lorry begged, her voice filled with urgency. "Did Spence ask you to call me? I'm still mad at her y'know".

Lorry chuckled, "No, not at all! I haven't talked to Spencer in a week!" her voice turned serious, "Ben, I need your advice".

"Are you pregnant? Keep the baby".

Lorry grimaced, "What? No! Jesus Ben! It's about work." she said sipping her coffee. She heard her brother shuffle on the other end, "What about work?" he asked, concerned. "You're doing great at DC, if you're offered a promotion, take it." he added. "I know, I know. They offered me a partnership in a few years if I keep my record steady".

There was a happy chuckle and a victorious 'yes' uttered by her brother, "I am so proud of you, Peaches!" he exclaimed. Lorry felt herself beam with confidence at making her brother proud but her smiled dropped, "I was offered another job, the other party is very insistent and I'd be lying if I said it's not kinda cool..." she trailed off. "But...?" Ben pressed gently.

"I don't know! I really like my current job but I can also see that the new one is more meaningful!" she sighed, a defeated whimper escaping her lips. She motioned for another cup to the waiter, her fourth one. Ben chuckled, "Figure it out baby, it's your life and only you can control it".

Lorry made a face, "What about mom, she'd be disappointed if I quit the law firm". Ben clicked his tongue, "It's your life, Peaches. Only you get to decide what's best for you." he said meaningfully. Lorry smiled, "Thanks bro. How're Judith and the kids?"

"Everyone's fine as ever and hey, I'm running a little late from work. We'll talk later, wondergirl".

Lorry groaned, "Please don't call me that..." she paused, "Wait, aren't you gonna ask me who offered me the job?" she asked confused. Ben chuckled, "Like I said, your life. Besides, i'm just glad you still look to me for advice".

"I love you, Ben".

"I love you too, buddy".

She hit her hotel room bed with a loud thud, her face buried in the sheets. The platinum blonde groaned into the mattress, _Should've gotten Iron Man's autograph... Lorry, you need to focus! Take it or leave it?_

"Take it or leave it?" she mumbled, closing her eyes as exhaustion of the long day hit her hard and forced her to fall asleep.

She was surprised that with the level of exhaustion she was experiencing, both mentally and physically, she was able to dream. The dream was more a memory, a memory she didn't want resurfacing...

 _She was very young, five. Her little feet tripped on the grass and she let out a pained cry. "Lorry!" her father came running to her side,kneeling beside her, helping her stand up, she sobbed in pain. He looked at her with his grey eyes soft and concerned, "Hey, hey..." he soothed, "It's okay... I've got you now. You have to be strong, baby". The little girl looked at her father, he touched their foreheads together in an affectionate manner, "Otherwise, you won't be able to do all the great stuff you're meant to do"._

 _Lorry blinked at him, forgetting her pain, she looked exactly like her father, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, although she had her mothers small nose. People could tell, without a second glance, that she was the daughter of Richard Bradley Coleman and he was damn proud of it. It was only his youngest who had gotten his looks and brains. "Daddy, what if I'm meant to do something crazy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her little brows furrowed. The man chuckled, "Then make sure you do exactly that!" he grinned, "because if it's you... I know that it'll be something amazing and meaningful". He picked her up and hugged her close, her little arms wound around his neck, as he stood up, "All I want for you is to be happy with whatever you do. You're my angel"._

She woke with a gasp to the incessant sound of the alarm, she groaned. "Oh God... please shut up! It's a Sunday!"

She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

 _"All I want for you is to be happy with whatever you do, my Angel"._

Lorry frowned, she never thought of her father, not when he was alive, not even when he died. She was sure she had no good memories of the man. This was a memory of the good ol' days she wished never ended. "Of course, you'd send me to a boarding school overseas two years later..." she mumbled distastefully. She flopped down into the pillows and sighed, "Decision making was never hard for me..."

The day went by really slowly for her, she tried meditation but that wasn't useful, _I really need a happy mind palace..._

She tried yoga, like always, as it was her daily morning ritual to stretch out. That didn't clear her mind either.

She tried making a mind map but to no avail. Lorry rubbed her temples, _I'm starting to feel really, really dumb here..._

She flopped down on her bed, it was twelve PM on the clock, "This sucks..."

Burying her face in the pillow, she let out a loud groan. "Lorry, you dumb, dumb, indecisive little shit..."

 _It's just a job offer! You're being an idiot. It's just a job offer, take it or leave it!_

By dinner time, she found herself driving to a McDonald's drive-through. She ordered her food and ate at a park bench. Later, she walked back into the hotel and headed straight for the bar, downing shots after shots of tequila. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but every once in a while she craved the high which came with alcohol consumption, just like now. In her drunken state, a revelation came to Lorry, _Screw it all! Take the damn job, you obviously want it._

She woke up with a terrible hangover, her head was throbbing and she felt extremely nauseous. _At least I've got time before I go._

She looked at the time on her cell phone and swore loudly. It was two twenty PM. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the headache and the sick feeling in her stomach and ran around her room getting ready, putting on a professional suit. She combed her hair and tried to get rid of the redness in her eyes.

She drove to the tower at record time, knowing for sure that she broke several laws. She entered through the front glass doors of the tower and sprinted over to the reception, no one was there. She looked at the huge digital clock display on the wall, two fifty-eight, with a panicked whimper she knocked hard on the desk, no one answered.

Two fifty-nine and Lorry was ready to burst into tears, when she heard the familiar swoosh of the elevator opening. The blonde turned her head towards the elevator and grinned, just the man she needed to see. Tony Stark walked out of the elevator with a ginger beauty by his side, both dressed nicely in expensive clothes. She felt bad for interrupting their lovely conversation but her desperation was far greater than her consideration, so she sucked in a huge gulp of air and called out, "Mr. Stark!"

Three PM.

Tony was elated, he hadn't seen much of Pepper in the past couple of months. She was always busy with running the company, but today she had surprised him by visiting him at the Avengers tower. He'd promised her a Lunch date but they never got around to it due to their busy schedules but now he could make good on that promise and take her out on a splendid date. The couple dressed up nicely and the elevator opened to the ground floor, so when he heard someone call out his name, he was not happy in the very least.

"Mr. Stark!"

He groaned and scowled, turning his head to glare at the offender and give them a piece of his mind, he opened his mouth to tell the intruder to piss off- why did Jarvis let anyone in, was he mad? What if that person was a security threat? _Screw you Jarvis_ \- but his words got caught in his throat. Standing ways away from him was that amazing Lawyer he had taken a liking to. He grinned, he had given up on the idea of the girl showing up but there she was. He told Pepper to wait for him as he ran over to the blonde, leaving her bewildered. "Kid! You came!" he spread out his arms in a welcoming manner. "You better have some good news, I was on my way to a lunch date".

Lorry looked at him apologetically, "I am so very sorry Mr. Stark. You said that I had until three PM".

Tony laughed, "And you took it seriously?"

Lorry blinked, _I've been played by Tony Stark... mother of God._

"So what will it be, take it or leave it?"

 _Take it or leave it... that's been the offer all along... take it or leave it?_

"Take it".

 _I'm going to do something crazy in my life..._

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't post the chapter despite promising to be frequent with my updates. The thing is, I severely injured my right hand and arm to the point that even moving it an inch sends me to the ground in pain. It took all of my endurance and painkillers to post this chapter because I had it half typed out on my phone-on which I type my stories and post Via computer (it also requires using my thumb, which is the most injured part)- and I wanted to finish this chapter at least. I'm sorry if it sucks. Pain takes your productivity from ten to zero point five. This A/N alone has taken me half an hour to type. I will be taking a break for a while until I can move my hand without passing out because of the pain.**_

 _ **But hey!**_

 _ **If you like it, please review!**_

 _ **If you don't, review still!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of the story so far.**_

 _ **How can I make it better.**_

 _ **Until next time my lovely cookies... salute!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next week went by in a flash, or so she felt. Lorry was given a week, before she could officially start her job, to pack things up in DC. Her bosses in the firm were disappointed but upon hearing about her new job they wished her well. She was surprised when she was told that the doors of the office will remain wide open for her whenever she chooses to return. She packed up the last of her belongings into a box and slumped against it, the box being pushed away by her back until she was all but lying on her apartment floor staring at the ceiling.

Tony Stark had offered her a whole floor as an apartment, monthly maintenance and security all paid for her as a part of her pay check, but she decided she'd rent a small apartment nearby if she needed to get faraway from work, which happened quite a lot with stress being a common occurrence in her profession. The tower apartment was already furnished and ready to be occupied, she just had to get her clothes, books and other necessary stuff in there and she was all set, but the furniture that she owned and had paid a fat sum for, she decided would make a good setting for her official 'get away' apartment which would also act as storage. It was in a decent neighbourhood and was pretty cheap for such good condition and she only had to pay rent every six months. She sat up on floor and looked around her now empty Washington DC apartment, not being particularly emotionally attached to it, it was easier for her to let go. Besides returning to New York wasn't so bad either, she liked the busy streets and crazy traffic.

Her door bell rang and she stood up, looking down at her wrist watch, _Must be the movers._

She made sure her boxes got the tower first as Tony's personal staff had come to pick her stuff up. Next she allowed her other stuff, the ones which were meant to be sent to her get away apartment, to be taken by the movers she hired. As they loaded the last of her belongings into the truck, Lorry loaded her own car's trunk with a big suitcase and several small boxes she could carry herself with not much struggle and followed the truck after locking up her apartment. She was also concerned about putting her apartment on rent as she owned the flat, a gift from her mother.

Entering New York city, the platinum blonde lawyer was exhausted beyond the definition of the word. It did not help that she had to check her 'get away' apartment first to make sure all the stuff had made it there without damage.

By the time she was done with it, the sun had set and her legs ached badly. She considered booking a hotel room for the night, just so she did not have to see all the unpacked boxes all around her new home but she managed to reach the tower, driving straight down the tunnel, the gates automatically opening for her car as the camera recognised her already registered vehicle. She drove all the way to the residents' parking lot, separate from the other one and closer to the special lift. She parked in her designated spot, Mr. Stark very adamantly insisted that she parked her vehicle with the rest of the residents even though she tried to make him understand that she was not, in fact, a permanent residence and only took the offer for staying because she would be near her work and it would be easier to reach out to her clients: the Avengers. Turned out, the man was a stubborn force, he had marked Lorry spot with a neon green 'LC' painted on the space. Tonight, however, she did not dwell on that as she found herself being grateful to the billionaire for accommodating her because the elevator which led to the apartments was just a few steps away. She exited her car and leaned against it, trying to get the fatigue out of her bones. Her head was leaning back against the roof of the car, she didn't notice the elevators open and only snapped her attention once she heard footsteps approaching.

"Jarvis let me know you arrived".

* * *

Steve was in his apartment. He was dressed in his comfortable track pants and a well fitting tee shirt, resting his back against the back of the sofa, a thin file sitting innocently on his lap. He had read it a million times, and each time he felt the same emotions wash over him, despair and extreme anger. He rested his arm over his eyes and exhaled a deep, long sigh. The last few months had been torture for him and he knew his friend, Sam, didn't have it easy either with the case of a missing person who didn't want to be found.

"Captain Rogers".

Jarvis' voice startled him as he sat up straight. "I'm sorry for alarming you sir but you told me to inform you when Miss Coleman arrives".

"It's fine. Thanks." with that, he grabbed his sweater, the nights were getting colder and made his way to the elevator and punched in the code for the basement private parking lot. He decided to expel all the depressing thoughts from his mind, no need to bring the guest's mood down along with his. When the elevator opened to the floor his eyes instantly found her form. Her eyes were closed, her head was leaning back against her car and her shoulders were sagged, all the signs of exhaustion. He made his way towards her, his footsteps loud in the eerily quite space. She looked at him and he found his lips quirk into a grin, "Jarvis let me know you arrived" he told her.

She grinned back at him, despite her obvious exhaustion, straightened up and waved at him, "Just Steve".

He rolled his eyes but his smile never dropped. She moved to the trunk of her car and popped it open to pull out her suitcase but Steve was quick to reach her and took it out for her. She thanked him and pulled up the handle to drag the case as Steve reached down and grabbed the boxes in his arms.

Lorry slammed the trunk shut and followed Steve. Any other day she would've complained if he offered to lift her stuff but right now she was really grateful for the help. The two stepped inside the elevator as Steve punched in the code for Lorry's floor, she looked up at him, "Thanks. I owe you".

Steve just shook his head and chuckle, "You can start by removing the 'Just' from my name". The lawyer chuckled, "Sounds good, Steve without the 'Just'". The duo laughed.

Steve never got along with women but Lorry seemed to be really easy to talk to, with the exception of Natasha as the events that happened at DC had brought them closer as friends.

They reached her floor, the elevator opening to a set of double doors and a long narrow corridor leading to emergency staircase on one side and a garbage disposal to another. They stood in front of the doors as Lorry unlocked the door, Steve followed her inside and put her boxes on the coffee table, missing Lorry's awestruck expression. "They unpacked all of my stuff..." she muttered. Steve looked at her and chuckled, "Yeah, Tony has them do that. I remember I was not happy when they did that for me".

The woman glanced at him incredulously, "Why would you be unhappy? I mean they just made your life easier". Steve shrugged, "Guess I'm a little old-fashioned". The woman snickered, "Just a little?" she teased causing him to shake his head and laugh with her.

Lorry flopped down on her new bed,kicking off her sneakers. Her back ached and her eyes refused to open. She couldn't even change out of her shirt and jeans as much needed sleep took over her.

She liked her new apartment even though it was unnecessarily spacious and really high up. The windows covered the whole side and acted as a wall, giving a spectacular view of the city, the living room was modern with dark colours, grey and black and a little bit of wood, she was asked what colours she preferred. There were three bedrooms, the master bedroom with a luscious en suite bathroom and a big walk in closet was hers, while the rest were guest rooms she was sure she wouldn't need. She liked her bedroom, deep grey and black with dark wood furniture and dim lighting, not at all different from her room in DC. She had a pretty kitchen, even though she knew she'd hardly ever go there, with black marble counter top and kitchen island with dark maroon leather stools. So far, her favourite part of the house was her home office, all dark wood and leather with bookshelves lining the walls already full with her books, it was calm and could be a very good place for escaping stress or working from home. It was a pretty home and it would be hers for as long as she worked for the Avengers.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning, stretching and making a face at her clothes she had slept in. Grabbing a new set of clothes she hopped into the shower. Lorry walked out into the kitchen, opening the pantry door and sighing, they might've unpacked for her but she needed to get her own grocery. She grabbed her keys heading for the door-

"Miss Coleman."

Lorry almost jumped out of her own skin, "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. Jarvis spoke again, "I'm sorry for startling you, Miss Coleman". Lorry shook her head, "It cool, I just gotta get used to hearing you at random moments, that's all." she said, running a hand through her hair. She remembered herself almost screaming when she heard Jarvis for the first time, found it very entertaining. That was when she had run into him to tell him she had accepted the job.

This was the second time she was hearing Jarvis, it was not as surprising as it was the first time since had explained who Jarvis was but that didn't stop Lorry from jumping every time she heard him unexpectedly.

"What is it?"

" and Captain Rogers would like you to join them for breakfast to discuss business".

She got into the elevator and Jarvis got her to the common floor where just as the AI had sat were and Steve immersed in a deep conversation. She only caught a gist of their conversation but understood right away that it was something she was going to be a part of.

"She had to go and release the whole intel".

"That was the only way Tony".

"The world council is on our asses".

"We'll deal with it".

Steve was the first one to acknowledge Lorry, he looked at her and smiled, he looked tired. "Good Morning". She sent a small smile his way, "Morning".

Tony turned towards her and grinned, "Lolo". She raised her brow, "Lolo?" causing Tony to nod and usher her towards the dining table, "Coffee?" he asked, she nodded. Steve grinned and pushed a plate stacked with pancakes towards her. "Thanks. Where are the others?"

Steve shrugged, "Hill hardly joins us, Bruce is in his lab and Natasha and Barton are away on their own somewhere". She nodded and gratefully received the coffee from Tony who didn't like to stall, "Let's get down to business" he said, Steve frowned at him. Lorry took a sip of her coffee and nodded, "Okay..."

"Do you know what happened in DC?" Steve asked. "Yeah" Lorry replied, "All SHIELD and Hydra files were released. Everything became public knowledge. I read up on the files which were decrypted by some kids online. A lot of it was pulled by intelligence organisations, CIA probably." she explained with a shrug. "So you know enough." Tony deduced, Lorry nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that".

"It had information about the Avengers, some things that the security council is questioning. It's putting us in a tough spot and we can't afford the world to doubt our abilities to protect it".

Lorry laced her fingers together resting her chin on them, the gears in her brain turning as she listen to Steve. "You're right. You need to maintain a face. I guess that's where I come in, build a solid case for the Avengers and their credibility to do their job." Tony shrugged, "Something like that".

Steve saw the change in her demeanour, her back straightening, eyes narrowing, brows knitting in a frown, he could feel her mind running ten miles a minute. She had gone from a sweet, carefree and fun person to a professional predator, he knew for sure that Loralie was a perfect choice for this kind of job.

"Honestly, , I think this is more a PR thing but I get that you'd need a more formal approach to sway the council... presenting a case completely full with facts and evidence is a very good tactic." Tony nodded, "Think you can do that?"

"I'll do my best but it's equal parts your effort as much as mine. Only with your co-operation and trust to allow me access to some information that would normally be confidential can I HOPE to get you out of this crisis- for the lack of a better word".

Steve nodded, "We'll do anything that is needed, don't worry about that." he assured her. Lorry grinned at him, reverting back to her normal easy going self. She got up, leaving her coffee and walking towards the elevator. Tony and Steve looked at her alarmed.

"Where are you going?"

"To work".

"Right now?" both men looked at her incredulously.

"The case isn't going to build itself, gentlemen".

And she was off, starting her very first major case for her clients. The Avengers would soon come to learn that ant trouble they'd get into they can get out of with minimum effort thanks to their Legal advisor. And Loralie would learn that she was dealing with a bunch of grown up children who'd be the cause of her head aches.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for being away for so long. My hand was being a stubborn bitch and refused to heal and just as I promised, I've started to write and post chapters because I'm no longer keeling over in pain!**

 **Thank you pain killers!**

 **Here's a really long ass, sucky as myself and utterly trash chapter. I hope you find it likable despite its usual suckyness.**

 **Read and review and let me know what you think and how I can improve this shit.**

 **I didnt write for this story for twenty something days and completely lost track f where i wanted to go with this so yeah, its gonna take me one or two more chapters to get back on track so i hope you can bear with me.**

 **Also, also, also! We're getting into the whole 'Lorry starts working' phase!**

 **Yasssss! Gotta get google to help me out with this technical shit.**

 **Also, to answer Fantasy Nerd: I'd like to do that but I'm not sure what anyone would want to ask the characters who I do not own. It's easier to do this kinda stuff with Anime characters because they're not real people. These guys are pretty much real and to be honest I feel uncomfortable writing even a fanfiction about this but I had an idea and I wanted to share it so this happened.**

 **With that said, i'm not saying no. So if you guys wanna do that kinda Q &A stuff, I'm down. Really, you wanna harass Stevie? I say, Go for it! That's what fanfiction is for!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **SAOM over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she left their company, Lorry froze in between steps, "Hey, Mr. Jarvis, where's my workplace supposed to be?"

"Floors 10 to 6 is the Legal Department, Miss Coleman".

"Legal Department?"

"Yes, we've only officially hired you as the head of the department, Mr. Stark wanted you to build your own team".

At this point Lorry was surprised at the feeling of still being caught off guard by the group of heroes.

"Thanks Mr. Jarvis... I think I have a few good lawyers in mind..." she muttered. "You're welcome, Miss Coleman and please, call me Jarvis".

The floor was empty, there were several different offices with glass doors and identical interior. One however, was a wooden door with her name on it as the Chief Officer and the head of Department. She entered her office and smiled, it was nice. There was a big leather swivel chair behind a heavy wooden desk, with a customised Stark computer resting on it. Two other leather chairs were in front of the desk for clients. There was a couch by the far wall and two huge bookshelves beside her desk on either walls, a filing cabinet was placed just and arms reach away from her chair. It was stunning, but the thing which caught her eye was the ceiling to floor window giving the whole view of the streets just ten floors below. She smiled, "Hey Jarvis..."

"Yes?"

"Can you please let Mr. Stark know that this is beautiful and thank you".

"Of course".

"Thank you".

"My pleasure".

* * *

Over the next few days, Steve did not see Loralie around. She had cooped herself in her new office working the case and hiring her crew. Jarvis had informed him about the new employees and Maria Hill ran a background check on each of them, they were good lawyers and most were Loralie's colleagues from her New York job some years ago.

It was two weeks later that he saw the woman, she entered the conference room with Tony, both of them were immersed in a serious conversation. He caught a gist of it.

"I'll take you to the meeting..."

"That'll be great, from there it'll be just like a normal court hearing".

"Good job by the way." Tony patted her shoulder as he walked forward, finally looking at Steve. "Hey Cap".

"Hey." he then looked at Loralie and smiled, "Hey".

She smiled back and sent a lazy wave, "Hey".

From there on the woman talked to them about the case, Tony quipped in here and there and even Steve took part in the discussion. It was decided that she personally present her argument to the council and Tony decided to take her. She impressed Steve, she was efficient and professional and had intelligent responses to the two Avengers' queries and questions.

She let them know about her employees, their qualifications and roles. "It's my first time being a boss of anything but I'm trying to build a department from scratch so it'll take time for us to get our bearings".

"It's okay, you're great." Tony reassured her. Just like that she was gone, back to work and Steve and Tony busied themselves in their own tasks.

"I'm going back to Malibu after the meeting." the brown haired man informed.

Steve shrugged, "Okay. What about the Intel we got on Loki's scepter?" he asked.

"Cold." Tony simply replied. "I'm still looking into more leads that we've got. Soon as I get a solid hit it's 'Avengers Assemble' for us".

The blonde soldier nodded, "Thanks Tony". The other man shrugged, he then looked at his friend and carefully thought before he spoke, "So DC huh?"

Steve raised a brow at him, "Yeah?" he asked cautiously. "You okay?"

"I'm fine".

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Tony." Steve assured him. Tony shrugged again, "If you need my help, I'm willing to pour in some resources." he offered nonchalantly. The blond gave him a small smile, "Thanks but I've got this. I'll keep it in mind though". They went their respective ways.

* * *

Steve saw Loralie in the common room later, sitting on the couch, hunched over some sheets of paper splayed on the coffee table. Her expression was strict and morphed into that of deep thought as she rested her chin on her hand, her fingers drumming on her lips. The other hand held a bright yellow high- lighter which hovered over a page.

He cleared his throat and the blonde looked up, almost startled. "Busy?" he asked good-naturedly. She grinned, looking tired, "Yeah. Just some last minute tweaking." she shrugged. Steve made his way into the kitchen and poured coffee from the coffee machine into two mugs. He remembered how she preferred her coffee, black with less sugar and no milk, from the coffee shop meeting they had months ago. He made his way towards her and offered her one of the coffee mugs, she took it with a thanks. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Loralie looked at him again, piling up the papers and putting them aside and finishing up last of her coffee in one final gulp. "So..." she began, "Can I do anything for you, Cap?"

Steve chuckled, "Not really. Didn't see you around lately. I was beginning to wonder if work killed you". The blonde lawyer laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, it's a bad habit. Once I start working on something I get so immersed in it that I don't come out of my office until it's done". Steve chuckled, "So how's work treating you?"

The woman shrugged, "Gotta start things from the scratch so that's really tough but other than that work's no different from the firm so it was easy to get into the flow of things". Then she looked at him with a grin, " _You_ tell me how's _your_ work?" she asked. Steve smiled, "Same old, same old. We're looking for something but all the leads we've got are a bust so it's a wild goose chase apparently". Lorry nodded sympathetically, "Well I hope you find it soon." she offered. The two talked some more, it was around sunset that the lawyer got up and gathered her papers in her arms. "See you later." she said and them smirked, "Steve without the 'Just'". The super soldier chuckled, "See you later". And she was off again.

As Lorry reached her apartment she realised she hadn't eaten since breakfast and completely forgotten to stock up her spacious pantry. The whole week work had taken up so much of her time that she could only leave her apartment and go down to her office as her colleague would bring her coffee and doughnut which he'd pick up from a coffee shop on his way from work. With a dejected sigh she grabbed her car keys and made her way to the tower's parking lot in the basement. She drove to a Target store and grabbed a trolley and began her shopping.

As it turned out, Lorry needed more stuff than she thought she did. So with her trunk full she drove home after picking up Chinese from a cheap restaurant nearby.

It was late and she was hungry and she was just about to cry as she stared at her car's trunk and back-seat full of shopping bags. That would take her several trips to get things from the basement to floor seventy something where her apartment was. Not wanting her food to get cold she slammed the trunk shut and grabbed the food from the passenger seat and sat on the roof of her car, legs crossed. She immediately began to dig into the greasy noodles right there in the eerily quiet and dimly lit parking lot hundred stories below the top of the tower and with only about six to seven cars parked down there with some black SUVs in the far corner.

She almost choked on her food and fell of the car's roof when she heard Jarvis' voice, "Miss Coleman, would you like me to send someone for help?"

"I don't want to bother anyone but that would be great if you do, Jarvis".

"Right away and once again, my apologies for scaring you".

Lorry heaved a sigh, finishing up her food and stuffing the leftovers in the plastic bag. She slid of the roof onto the bonnet and then hopped of the car, going back and popping the trunk open. Grabbing as many bags as she could without her arms falling off and pulled them out, her shoulders sagging a bit due to the weight of the bags. She heard the elevator ding and open; and out came Captain Rogers himself, grinning at her and shaking his head as if to say, _'Really? You ate your food in the garage?'_

The young lawyer narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "Don't judge, Steve without the 'Just'." causing him to chuckle and raise his arms in surrender, "I would never".

He looked at her and smiled, "That's a lot of grocery". The woman just shrugged awkwardly because of the heavy bags holding her shoulders down. Without a single word, the super soldier grabbed several bags in one hand and the rest in the other, pulling them out and putting some of them on the ground to free one of his hands so he could shut the trunk. Lorry locked the car and the duo made their way to the elevator.

"Thanks for the help. I owe you again." she smiled up at the man as he place the last of her bags on her kitchen counter. Steve chuckled, "Yeah you do." he teased. "So how about properly calling me Steve?" he offered. Lorry laughed, "Alright then, I will now properly call you Steve".

"That's better".

"It is".

* * *

 **There you go folks!**

 **Its kind of a filler**

 **Real shit will happen soon!**

 **Patience is key, children...**

 **And Moonleaf Stormrunner, i would do it if you send questions. Once i find a good number of questions in the reviews, I'll have the Avengers answer your questions in the Authors Note on the bottom of every chapter.**

 **You guys can do that but the only catch is that you try your hardest to harass them, you've got sexual questions? I say ask them! Make them feel as uncomfortable as possible! Ask shit from Lorry even! Lets see what the Legal Advisor has to say.**

 **Of course, we will keep the fact in mind that I DONOT OWN ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED!**

 **That said, you guys can start sending in your questions through your reviews!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony sat outside the 'hall' as they would call it. The World Security Council meeting was today and as right now, poor Lolo was probably getting an earful, by some holographic images in an empty room by some old fools who couldn't bother to be there in person, for defending the Avengers and not simply letting them be charged for some questionable things that were found in most of their files that were leaked.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later that the lawyer stepped out, her face impassive. Tony looked at her, "Listen I don't blame you, those guys are pricks".

The woman chuckled, "Don't worry Mr. Stark you guys are not in any real trouble or public humiliation." she told him calmly. Tony blinked, this tiny 5'2 scrawny mass of a woman had just _won_ a case against the World Security Council itself when they were the opposition, the jury and the judge. "So how did it go?" he asked, Lorry sighed, "Those guys _are_ pricks" she began, "and they do live up to the definition of senile, took me a moment but I was able to form my words in a way they would understand".

 _Tony led her to a plain room with several chairs around the room and some sort of computer screen in front of them. Those screens turned on and flickered, holographic images of the council men and a woman filled the rooms, they appeared to be sitting on those chairs. Lorry raised a brow, that was impressive. She began feeling jittery as Tony talked to the council men, while he talked or argued as it appeared Lorry was busy calming down her nerves. She jolted a bit as Tony placed his hand on her shoulder looking in her eyes, he left her. Gulping down her nerves she faced the council head on._

 _"Councillors"._

 _"Lawyer." one of them snarked._

 _"Indeed I am sir, my name is Loralie Coleman and I work for the Avengers as their Legal Advisor." she introduced herself with as much confidence as she could muster, "It's an honour to be standing here in front of you"._

 _"Tell Me Ms. Coleman" the woman began, "Why do you work for the Avengers?"_

 _She smiled, "It's quite simple actually, they found me and hired me for the job. I also happen to find their work admirable and feel the need to do good for the world by helping the Avengers, ma'am"._

 _"Why not work for the government?"_

 _"That would be a completely different thing,wouldn't it?"_

Tony snorted a laugh, sipping from his glass of Bourbon, "So you basically told them that working for the government does no good?"

The blonde lawyer sitting across from him in the private jet owned by Stark Industries shrugged, "In a way". The man laughed again, "You're more reckless than all of the Avengers combined, kid. I like you". The woman smiled, "I've been made aware of how reckless I am". "So what happened next?"

 _"You're telling me that they should not be held accountable for their crimes?!" the old man, Indian maybe, bellowed in anger. Lorry wanted nothing more than to hide behind her files and papers but that's not what she was hired to do, taking a deep breath she smiled, "With all due respect, sir, 'crime' is a very strong word to describe mistakes."_

 _She began pacing, all signs of fear and nervousness and her usual bubbly personality gone. "Let's start with Mr. Stark shall we?" she began, "The Stark Industries was known for manufacturing and developing weapons for warfare. I believe the council was aware of that and what transpired with Obediah Stane who was in fact aiding the terrorist organisation. Mr. Stark who was the CEO of the company was not called out to or taken to court regarding his business. However, as of present day, much later after the 'Avengers Initiative' and some 'redeeming acts', calling out the faults will only reflect badly on the Council's image"._

 _A council member raised a brow at her, "You're saying we're a bunch of idiots?" he questioned, eyes narrowing at the woman who stood before him. Lorry shook her head, "Absolutely not. I'm saying that the public isn't... for the lack a a better word, stupid. They are aware of everything the Avengers have done, good and bad." she smiled, she had their attention. "Most of the public, national and worldwide, however is willing to overlook these 'mistakes' in favour of the bigger thing and that happens to be what the Avengers do for them... and that's plenty"._

The jet landed at the airport, Loralie boarded off the plane after saying her goodbyes to Mr. Stark who was headed for Miami. Reaching the tower, she realised how tired she was, her gray eyes were heavy with sleep and her limbs were sore in need of rest. She entered the elevator heading for her office to put away the files she held before going for her apartment.

* * *

There were only a few employees left in the department and even they were preparing to go home. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal their worn out boss, the young blonde woman stepped out and smiled at a co-worker as she headed towards her office room.

She sat behind her desk, busying herself with her task. Gloria, her secretary knocked on the door and entered, "Hey boss".

"Yeah?" Lorry asked without looking up from her work. "A bunch of documents came in, they're for you so I didn't check." the dark skinned secretary informed. "Just put them on the desk, I'll take them home".

"You know, why don't you just take your tired ass home and leave these here. You can always look at these on Monday".

"Better to deal with it over the weekend than have it pile up with other stuff we have to do on monday".

"Have you ever had a weekend?"

"Plenty".

"I doubt that!"

Loralie looked up at the other woman who stood before her with her knuckles on her hips, shaking her head. "I'm fine Gloria, why don't you go home. It's getting late and I doubt you'd want to stick here longer than you should". Gloria rolled her brown eyes running a hand through her straight, glossy black hair, "you may be better than the previous boss but damn girl, you work more than you earn!" this caused the blonde to laugh loudly, "Go home, I'll see you after the weekend!"

"Leave the files here!" the secretary chided as she made her way out the door.

"No promises".

She did take those files home, tucked under her arm as she unlocked her apartment. They rested innocently on her coffee table as she slept away the rest of the night in her room, unaware of how important they'd be to one of her employers and things she'll find out.

* * *

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...**

 **Sawry...**

 **I have a perfectly good explanation for disappearing like that!**

 **I started school! I didn't want the gap year. I IS SAWRY!**

 **But here's a chapter!**

 **Read, Review! Tell me what you think!**

 **Oh and about that thingy with questions thingy (if you want)**

 **I'll start only if i get at least three questions at a time.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
